Family First (episode)
Family First is the 24th episode of episode of NCIS Season 13 and also the 306th episode of the entire NCIS series. This episode also marks the final appearance of NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo played by Michael Weatherly as well as the final appearance to date of FBI Special Agent Tess Monroe played by Sarah Clarke. Synopsis In the aftermath of the attack on the David farmhouse that has resulted in the assumed death of former NCIS Special Agent Ziva David, greatly devastating the NCIS team, they continue working alongside their counterparts in the FBI and MI6 as they all conduct an international manhunt for disgraced agent Trent Kort while Tony finds his life being turned upside down by an unexpected revelation. Prologue Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *It's revealed that Ziva has been presumed to have been killed in the mortar attack on the David farmstead. *Mossad Director Orli Elbaz later returns and reveals that after Ziva left NCIS, that she and Tony had a child together, a little girl named Tali. *Fornell regains consciousness although it's revealed that he needs extensive therapy before he fully recovers from the injuries he sustained during the attack at Gibbs's house. *The NCIS team along with FBI agent Tess Monroe later track down and subsequently kill disgraced CIA agent Trent Kort in a stand-off when Kort attempts to shoot MI6 officer Clayton Reeves. *Tony later resigns from the NCIS team for good, giving up his position as Senior Field Agent of the team as he wants to devote his time to taking care of his daughter. *With Tony's resignation, McGee is promoted to Senior Field Agent. Trivia *This is the second season finale episode next to the Season 11 finale episode, Honor Thy Father (episode) not to end on a cliffhanger. This is also the second season finale episode next to the Season 3 finale episode, Hiatus Part 2 (episode) to have McGee promoted to Senior Special Agent due to one of the Major Case Response Team members' resignation (Leroy Jethro Gibbs in the latter case). *On the wall entitled "A Tribute to Our Fallen", Gibbs looks at pictures of: **Paula Cassidy (killed by suicide bomber Jamal Malik in "Grace Period") **Simon Cade (shot by Jonathan Cole in "Nature of the Beast") **Gayne Levin (murdered by serial killer Jonas Cobb in "Swan Song") **Jenny Shepard (killed by gunmen in "Judgment Day Part 1") **Thomas Morrow (shot by Trent Kort in "Return to Sender") **Caitlin "Kate" Todd (shot by terrorist Ari Haswari in "Twilight") **Brent Langer (killed by Agent Michelle Lee in "Last Man Standing") and **Ned Dorneget (killed in a terrorist bombing in "The Lost Boys") *Kate likewise appears in a picture with Tony that is packed into his things as he is leaving NCIS. *The photo of Tony and Ziva in Paris causes him to flashback to their time together there in "Jet Lag". Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 13 Episodes Category:NCIS Season Finale Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Gary Glasberg Category:NCIS Episodes written by Scott Williams Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Tony Wharmby Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Anthony DiNozzo Senior Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Tobias Fornell Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Emily Fornell Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Trent Kort Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Jacob Scott Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Tess Monroe Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Clayton Reeves Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Orli Elbaz Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Grace Confalone